


Don’t Ignore Me

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You try to wait for Stiles to stop ignoring you. But after a while-enough is enough.





	Don’t Ignore Me

“No! It’s too dangerous!”

“Stiles-shut the fuck up!” you groaned, clenching your teeth and gripping the sheets, the giant hole in your stomach leaking blood, making you feel woozier by the second.

He took your face in his hands, tears in his eyes as he started pleading.

“Please-you can’t do this. What if it doesn’t work?”

You shoved his hand off you, looking at Derek and nodding.

“If we don’t try-I die anyway”, you panted, letting out a sigh of relief when Derek took your hand and took some of your pain.

“I’m gonna do whatever I can to live, Stiles. And you don’t get a say in the matter”.

He was about to respond, but you’d lost too much blood, eyes shutting, head lolling to the side as Derek and Stiles yelled your name.

“Come on, Stiles. You can’t ignore me forever!”

Ever since Derek had given you the bite and managed to save your life, Stiles had decided to stop talking to you.

You understood how terrified he had been-and you understood that he was hurt when you said he had no say in anything.

But-you were alive. You thought he’d at least be happy over that.

Unfortunately for you-you hadn’t realized just how tightly Stiles could hold onto a grudge.

So-you sat outside his bedroom for the fourth day in a row-hoping today would be the day he’d open the door and forgive you.

However-when the moon went down, the hallway dark and tiredness seeping into your bones, you knew you’d be back tomorrow, doing the exact same thing.

For the next two weeks-you’d tried and tried to get Stiles’ forgiveness.

But he just wasn’t budging.

And that just made you mad.

Mad that he didn’t understand you wanted to live. Mad that he refused to even look at you. Mad that he was being such a fucking asshole!

And-well…when you got mad, you didn’t let anything stop you from getting what you wanted.

“STILES! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

You pounded on it, the walls practically shaking from the force.

“NOW!”

You waited for a few seconds, hearing him moving around in his room-but the door still didn’t open.

“That’s it”, you muttered, shutting your eyes and taking a deep breath, before you poofed into his room.

Stiles jumped when he saw you appear out of nowhere.

“What the hell?!”

Your eyes snapped open-filled with a fury he’d never seen before.

“You fucking asshole! How dare you ignore me for almost a whole month?”

You smacked his arm-pacing his room as he rubbed at it.

“I get I was a bit mean-and I get maybe you were scared. But I’m alive. I’m here. And you wanna act like I don’t exist?” you exclaimed, glaring at him when he opened his mouth to speak.

“I don’t think so! You haven’t said a word to me since that day-you’re gonna keep your mouth shut till I’m finished!”

He nodded, gulping in fear as you got right into his face.

“I’ve waited and waited-and nothing. So-decide. Either you stop being such an annoying little shit and talk to me again. Or you keep ignoring me and I walk out that door-and I find someone who’ll be glad that I managed to live. Which is it?”

He shot up, eyes wide, wrapping his arms around you and holding you tight.

“Sorry. We’re-we’re ok”, he insisted.

You chuckled, shaking your head at the dumbass you’d chosen to fall in love with.

“So…wanna teleport? I’ve been dying to show you”.

He pulled back, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Wanna mess with Derek?”


End file.
